


The Aftermath

by Frostysaucey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostysaucey/pseuds/Frostysaucey
Summary: The war with hawkmoth is over. What is left for the heros of paris? With adrien away in america, the mice will play. So what happens when Chat after be MIA apppears on marinettes balcony in desperate need of care.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MLB fanfiction and I started this months ago. I don't know how long this will end up being and how fast I'll update it. So just keep that in mind

DEAR DIARY

A month has gone by since we finally defeated Hawkmoth, and I know what you're thinking.  
"Woohoo , it's finally over! We won! " 

I wish I could say it was or ever will be that simple. The villain isn't always a horrible person, that would make it easy to see put away, and the ending isn't always a happy one. 

Chat and I got Hawkmoth good. We played his game and won but instead of some lowlife doing it for power we found Gabriel agreste, floundering at attempts to fill a whole in his heart.   
He had to pay for his Crime against Paris and the injustice brought to each akumatized victim, but it didn't make it any easier to do what was right.

Me and chat had saved the day and at the same time, here I was, by doing so, ripping up the agreste family. Adrien's family... At least what was left of it.

It was the right thing but it didn't make it any less painful. I could never apologize , not that I had any reason to in the end... But still.

I wish I could've been there for Adrien when, lord knows, he needed it, but I couldn't and never will, because the day Gabriel agreste was dragged away in handcuffs, Adrien was pulled out of school and sent abroad to America per the wishes of Natalie.

The one who swept me off my feet and filled my thoughts was gone and my chances of seeing him ever again vanished as soon as hawkmoth ..... no, Mr.agreste.. vanished behind those prison walls.

After the fight both Chat and I were too shocked and in pain to talk much. It had been a hard battle and neither of us were in a bantering mood. I would be lying if I said I don't regret not sharing a few words with my partner but our time was limited. We went our separate ways and I haven't seen him since. With no akumas we haven't been needed yet and no matter how many times I’ve called him he hasn't answered. Chat really has me worried, not that I would ever say it to his face. But considering how life has been going it wouldn't hurt to stroke his ego if it means I at least get to see he's okay.

A few nights I even sat on our usual meeting spot just waiting for him to pop out of the shadows and toss a few puns in my direction. Hell I'd even take a pickup line at this point. Anything to clear the air and talk about the future of paris' heroes, the future of us.

I sit here on my bed writing in my diary as another dull day goes by. Nino would have probably cried when we learned the news of Adrien and his being moved, that is if alya hadn't been there to smack him back into shape. No one could get into contact with Adrien after school that day so even his supposed best friend nino didn't get to say goodbye. 

Alya still has hope that the ladyblog will continue when ladybug and chat noir show up again and for now I've tried to be as supportive as possible. If it weren't for Alya I'm pretty sure our whole friend group would be pretty out of shape , but it helps to have her running around screaming about 'kicking some agreste butt the next time he steps foot in Paris'.

This month has been pretty quiet. I'd give anything to see chat but I know I'm just being selfish. Chat has his own life and running around Paris with me already took up enough of it. Maybe he had the right idea. Maybe we both need a break from our double life.  
If only it were that easy.


End file.
